Pitch Returns Chapter 1
by Mirkat
Summary: Toothiana is daydreaming in her palace about a certain white-haired, blue-eyed lover, when who shows up but the very man of her dreams. What happens when Jack invites her out for a moonlit stroll? (This story may be finished in the future, but it is old. My roommate and I started this last year with plans to continue, but we got busy.)


Chapter 1

Jack x Tooth Fairy (Frostfairy)

Nobody has better teeth than him! They're so white and clean and perfectly straight. And he's so handsome. His eyes are so dreamy…And his white hair is so…white, just like his teeth!

Toothiana was flying about, bumping into the pillars of her palace and mixing up all the teeth containing cherished memories, while the tooth fairies swarmed about her, very concerned. Every time she fluttered by, they turned to look at each other, wondering what could be the matter. She was normally so organized, but now she seemed to be off in her own little world. What could be wrong with her?

For Toothiana, nothing felt wrong at all! She was content just to imagine how it would feel to kiss Jack under the falling snow.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she sighed, stroking her snowman version of her precious Jack.

"Toothiana! Toothiana! I need to talk to you!" Jack's voice suddenly echoed through the palace. The tooth fairies glanced around nervously. It would be a disaster if the frost guardian found their beloved mistress in such a state!

"It's almost as if he's with me right now, calling my name," the Tooth Fairy murmured, planting kisses on the snowman's coal lips.

"Toothiana! Tooth-!"

At that moment, Jack entered the palace and was shocked to see Toothiana making out with a snowman. Mortified, the baby tooths swarmed around her in an attempt to hide her embarrassing behavior.

"Toothiana, are you okay?"

This must be a dream, the Tooth Fairy thought as she continued to fondle her snowman Jack.

"I'm more than okay," she responded.

"You know, if there's something you need, you can always talk to me."

"Well…you could help my fairies collect the teeth since I'm always so busy here. And you could buy me a month's supply of tooth whitener—but make sure it's Toothiana's Extra Cavity Protection brand. I don't accept anything less! Oh, and I'd love a rainbow snowcone! And maybe some shark tooth jewelry and a-"

"Woah, woah, woah! It seems like there's something else on your mind!"

"Oh no, nothing's on my mind! Nothing to see here! I'm just sorting through the teeth, making sure they're all here because we wouldn't want to lose the memories again because Pitch will get ahold of them, and if Pitch gets ahold of them and my fairies again, then people will stop believing in me and the whole disaster with going invisible will destroy us and…I just to relax now because I'm all tense!"

At that moment, the flock of baby tooths surrounding their mistress became so concentrated that the snowman melted into a tiny puddle on the ground.

"No, Jack! You can't leave me! I'll never let go, Jack!"

Jack just stared at the Tooth Fairy in confusion.

"I spent three weeks perfecting you, Snowman Jack, and now you're gone!" she wailed, her eyes slightly watering.

All of a sudden, she felt a soft touch on her arm as someone pulled her out of the swarm of baby tooths. She heard a familiar voice suggesting they should have some fun, and she immediately realized that Jack was right in front of her.

"Jack! Oh my gosh! It's you!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him and covering her face. "I didn't realize that were you were here!"

"Yeah, weren't we just talking? Are you sure you're alright?" The frost guardian slid his hand onto her shoulder and tried to make eye contact, but Toothiana blushed under his intense gaze and glanced away.

"Well, I'm just stressed with all my work right now because I have to work every day of the year, unlike Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny," she mumbled as she tried to come up with an excuse for her odd behavior.

"And that's why you should take a break! You deserve it. The moon is beautiful tonight. Let's go outside and enjoy it!"

Toothiana's protests were cut short when the frost guardian grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her palace into the moonlit winter night. The air was cold, and the fairy struggled to keep warm as they flew to Jack's favorite lookout. When they arrived at a sturdy log by the edge of the frozen pond, she could barely feel her arms and she could not stop herself from shivering.

"I'm sorry. All I can do is keep you cold," he laughed, setting her down on the log. "But if you want, you can borrow my jacket. I won't be needing it."

"Thanks," she whispered, her breath forming a cloud in the frigid air. She wrapped the soft, blue cloth around herself, basking in the scent it gave off. The jacket smelled of pine trees and peppermint and all things Jack.

Her daydream was cut short when asomething cold and hard hit the back of her neck.

"Jack!" Her eyes instantly darted in his direction. He was walking with his hands behind his back, whistling, and trying to act all innocent.

"Jack, did you throw that?" She glared at him.

"Me? I would never do something like that!" he grinned with those pearly whites of his.

She smiled back at him. "You know, you always did have the nicest teeth."

"And you have the most beautiful feathers I've ever seen," he replied, landing on the log right beside her.

He complimented me! she thought excitedly, throwing her arms around him. He was caught off guard for a moment, but slowly melted into her embrace.

"You're so warm," he commented. "Let's just stay like this for a while."

They gazed at the full moon, wrapped in each other's arms, while baby tooths slowly filtered out of the palace and into the space around them, forming a giant heart.

"So why did you need to talk to me earlier?" Toothiana wondered after a while.

"Never mind that. Who did that snowman represent?"

"Oh, um, no one."

"I am kind of curious now."

The Tooth Fairy sat there mortified, uncertain of how to respond.


End file.
